


The thin line between sacred and profane

by Shimba97



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fallen Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimba97/pseuds/Shimba97
Summary: - I'm doing it all wrong Crowley... - Aziraphale whispered in desperation - I got too close to Earth, to humans, to their pleasures, their vices and sins, I got stained. An angel from heaven who seems more human than any other, more human than you or Adam, who is the son of the devil. At the risk of falling, I was warned -A change of plan for a day ruined (in part) by an unforeseen event, will make a devious reality re-emerge. Can love be a crime?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	The thin line between sacred and profane

**The thin line between sacred and profane**

«Stupid rain! I knew it wasn't the day to go out!» Crowley, soaked from head to toe, entered the living room and took off his glasses, which he placed gently on the table.

«Oh on Crowley, you can dry yourself in no time with a little miracle, it's not so bad» said Aziraphale nicely, taking off your heavy white jacket and putting it on the chair in a compound way.

That afternoon Aziraphale had swooped into the demon's house with a bright smile and clear ideas: it was a shame to waste such a sunny April day staying indoors and terrorizing the plants was no reason to refuse his invitation.

_**«Let's go out, maybe have an ice cream, I know you're fond of it dear»** _ _the angel insisted, seeing at the end the last defenses of the friend fall down._

_**«I'm only going out for ice cream. Pray your superior has a good day»** _ _he mumbled the demon wearing glasses._

«Me letting you convince me, I've become weak!» he moaned, wearing his red hair backwards, glaring at him with his eyes «it won't happen again»

Aziraphale sat in the dark armchair, completely ignoring his threats «oh come on, I couldn't have known there was going to be a storm... I should have been informed...» he murmured silently, then he smiled «yes, you know I'll always end up convincing you»

«Don't tempt me angel, it's my job» he puffed again, trying to hold back the unkind words towards him. He closed his eyes and a few moments later he was dry again, as if the previous storm hadn't nicked him.

«I'm not tempting you, I'm not allowed to do that» he reminded him, loosening his collar too tightly «I still don't understand why humans love these shirts so tight... how can they breathe normally?» he complained, earning an amused look from the demon who had witnessed the scene in the meantime.

«I thought you loved their clothes, and their food, not to mention the fact that you have a bed and use it all the time» he sat in front of it «why don't you dry yourself?»

He raised an eyebrow, noticing immediately afterwards that the angel had stiffened.

«I... a little water doesn't do anything to me, I can't get sick» he smiled nervously.

Crowley looked at him, bending his head slightly «angel, are you all right? You seem nervous»

«Absolutely yes Crowley, don't be anxious» he almost puffed, closing his eyes and joining his hands, drying himself immediately; he saw the relief in his face «see? It's all right» he said perhaps a little too abruptly.

The red one observed him: he was tense, his hands trembling slightly, trying to hide them under his legs; he had changed his attitude too quickly. A veil of worry caught him, feeling his heart accelerate. He spurred a little, resting his elbows on his legs, studying him. It was a terrible thing to lie to that angel, and it was good that it was so; he could not say the same about stubbornness; he had prayed to _everyone not to_ lose what little patience he had, especially before the _Apocalypse-which was not_ , when he insisted that they were enemies, of two different factions, who had limits they could not cross, and the usual boring paranoia of an angel in identity crisis.

«If you say so» he came back broken down, putting a bottle of red wine on the table and two glasses, filling them both, waiting for the angel to take him, which he did a few seconds later. They drank in silence, Crowley looking at him, Aziraphale finding an indefinite spot behind him interesting, until a gash in the sky rumbled into the house, scaring the blond man who dropped the glass on the floor, shattering it.

«Oh... I'm sorry, dear, I didn't mean to...» he whispered with his eyes wide open, looking up at him.

At that moment, the demon sprang to his feet and immediately found himself in front of him «Aziraphale, I don't care about the glass. I care about you. You wanna talk to me?» he shrugged his shoulders scrutinizing him. At that moment he realized that in over six centuries he had never seen the angel so vulnerable and terrified of something he didn't know, and he hated not knowing.

The blond man hesitated, but in the end he closed his eyes, resting his forehead on his shoulder «I'm doing it all wrong Crowley...» he whispered in desperation, taking his hands to shake his friend's dark shirt, who urged him by gently touching his back « I got too close to Earth, to humans, to their pleasures, their vices and sins, I got stained. An angel from heaven who seems more human than any other, more human than you or Adam, who is the son of the devil. At the risk of falling, I was warned» he blew at last, remaining in that position, motionless.

The demon had listened to him, barely breathing, losing a pulse at that news. He had fallen because he had been envious of the other angels, of his own God, denying his _family_ and being punished with the greatest of punishments. He had deserved his fate, but what shameful deeds had Aziraphale committed? Sins of gluttony or at most sloth was not so serious, he knew it «who warned you? What happened?» he barely felt him tremble, taking a deep breath.

«Gabriel summoned me yesterday, urgently» he admitted «before nightfall. He was so angry, his eyes judged me without feeling reason... if only I could, if I had the power, I would have taken that amused smile off his _damn_ face» he stiffened again, surprising Crowley. What was happening to his smiling, good friend, who never backed down from his responsibilities? That damn perfect angel as hideous as he would have paid her, he was so lost by now.

«Speak to me angel, what unleashed his wrath?» though it was more of a joke than his own, it seemed. He was ready to listen without talking, but he wanted to know what the hell was going on.

Aziraphale lifted his face and crossed his, just inches away from his lips. He could feel her breath tickling his cheek, and her delicate smell of vanilla hit him.

«I can't» I shook my head, but without looking away «it would be too much... even for you»

The demon, who had almost lost the use of the word, tried to make an effort and answer him «for me nothing is too much, you should know» he hinted at a distorted smile, seeing his lips rise slightly «if I can't help you at least I'd like to listen to you, if you need to drink or have fun, you've found the right person» he said sure.

«I'm gonna need a lot of wine tonight to lighten things up» I sigh «Crowley, do you think I'm stupid?»

«Stupid? Oh, no. You're good-natured, melodramatic, naive most of the time, and dramatically right, but stupid not at all» shook your head «what do you want to tell me?»

The blond man raised an eyebrow and tried to be indignant, with little success «well, I'm a very interesting person apparently» he mumbled «but that's not the point» he concluded « _I know I don't know»_

«Are you really quoting Socrates? But then a sentence he said before he died? That's not reassuring»

«I know how to love» he just said.

«Nice discovery angel, I'm serious» the friend looked at him strangely «you're an angel, love is in your DNA, it's your job, or mission, whatever you want to call it»

«I know how to love» he looked at it more deeply «I know how to love you»

The demon just rolled his eyes, shutting his mouth.

«What is love Crowley? I have searched every book, tome, from the oldest to the most recent; they explain the symptoms, what happens to the body and brain. Books weave beautiful love stories, others break your heart, and I am so confused, my head is exploding!» he raised his voice a little, without a hint of stopping «not even religious books tell me how it is possible that I love a demon! Gabriel warned me that I've already crossed the line. I will fall and it will only be my fault» he lowered his gaze to his hands, which he was torturing.

The demon remained silent, it seemed as if his tongue had stuck to his palate. Love him? He had really admitted it, without weighing his words; it had been a sincere and brutally true statement, without mincing words. By now his heart had taken a critical direction, he would have risked a heart attack, he was sure of it.

He connected the keywords: **love, books, fall**.

He cleared his voice, taking advantage of the temporary mutism of the angel.

«You found little in the books because this is not explained, it is _ineffable_. If there is one thing I have learned in 6000 years, it is that human love is very different from that between heavenly beings» he took his hand, intertwining it with his own, remaining to observe it «for us there is no "and they all lived happily ever after, until death do us part" we are immortal, and especially of totally different worlds» he looked up to those blue eyes that had become a landmark in his enthralling existence «but our leaders left us here for millennia, they tried to kill us for stopping the Antichrist; for God-, Sat-, oh, so to speak, for whoever there is in this universe» he blurted out in exasperation «what merciful god who professes peace, love and so many beautiful things would want a war just to make pride prevail? And now that you have finally admitted that you love a demon, a fallen and damned angel for just cause, how dare you interfere?» he took a few steps away, irate «it took 6 fucking millennia!» He breathed deeply, looking up at the ceiling, with the clear intent to speak to the _High Plains_ «you used him in every possible way, he respected your rules, your ethics, and you turned your back on him several times. Love prevails over you, who will never be able to prove it» he lowered his gaze to the angel «and I love you Aziraphale, for millennia, since before the French Revolution or the Universal Flood, because love is without reason, without ethics and without the possibility of redemption» concluded his long monologue, breathlessly.

Quiet.

The angel looked at the demon with eyes wide open, cheeks flushed and mouth ajar. That day he would remember him for leaving his friend speechless - thought Crowley.

After minutes of endless minutes, glances and gentle breaths Aziraphale took courage «why didn't you tell me?»

An ironic smile struck the demon «you already know the answer, angel» he said when he saw him approaching.

«I didn't think so. Really, I'm sorry» the guilt began to show in his eyes. They were face to face, even though the demon was several inches taller «I made you suffer, I will never forgive myself»

«You were really well educated up there, however I tried to make you understand your loyalty and dullness, I would say, distracted you»

«How could I...» shook his head, contrite; stared at his lips «may God forgive me»

«For what...» but Crowley stopped because the angel's lips had settled gently on his, pouring all his fears and desires into that light but destabilizing contact. He instinctively carried his hands over his face, responding to the kiss with greater vigour, feeling him panting slightly. He had to appeal to all his self-control so as not to let out the real demon in him, only forcing his defenses and deepening their contact, which made them both tremble.

«Crowley... » whispered Aziraphale between his lips, unable to pull himself away; he could have done so, but desire had become overwhelming and overwhelming in him, and he ended up tightening his lover's dark shirt.

To interrupt that _celestial_ passion was Crowley himself, moving away a little, so as to catch his breath but remaining close enough to hear the blond man's breath «stop me now or I couldn't do it afterwards» warned him, coming down to lap the diaphanous neck, touching a rather sensitive point that made him sigh.

«I can't» he admitted not without shame, releasing the first buttonholes of his shirt, revealing his light chest, but darker than his «is this the temptation?»

«Yes» he nodded a little, repeating his gestures, but unbuttoning his shirt completely «angel is the last warning I give you, stop me»

Aziraphale seemed to think about it, then he tightened his hair and gathered their lips together in a kiss that didn't befit an angel at all, but rather a totally opposite being « _to hell with it_ »

That rainy spring afternoon sanctioned the perdition of the angel, who fell under the blows of greed and sin.

_The only way to get rid of temptation is to give in to it. Resist, and your soul will become sick with nostalgia for the things that are forbidden, with desire for what its monstrous laws have made monstrous and outlawed._

_(Oscar Wilde)_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everybody!  
> I hope you like these OS.  
> Shimba


End file.
